It's A Fullmetal Panic
by PaganSpider
Summary: Edward sacrifices himself to try and bring his brother back from beyond the gate. Whether or not it works he has to try. Unsure of his success he wakes up in a strange new land that defies everything he knows about the natural laws of the world. He will always stand on his own two legs and move forward. This world will not break him. But it will certainly try. FMA2003 Picks up Ch 3
1. Chapter 1

" _If what my dad said about the gate is true, Al's old body and mine should still be there, and now his soul is there too. Maybe life has no equal trade, maybe you can give up all you've got and get nothing back. But still… even if I can't prove it's true I have to try, for your sake… Al."_

 _-Edward Elric_

 _Fullmetal Alchemist_

When I woke up I was expecting Truth's gate, or maybe I wasn't even expecting to wake up at all.

But I did.

Hearing came first. After so much strife, the sound of birds chirping brought a calm to me that I needed and relaxed muscles I never noticed clenched. Touch and smell came next in equal measure. The feel of cool, slightly damp grass just after a rain under my back and arm. The smell of the wet earth filled my lungs as I took a large breath. Teacher had long ago beaten the importance of my surroundings into me, and I stretched my senses, letting nature overwhelm me with a peace I haven't allowed myself to feel since I was a child. Since before… everything. Before it all started.

I don't know how long I laid there, but I kept no time. I opened myself to the world around me. After a time, I opened my eyes, a light grey sky drifting over me, greeting me to wherever I was. Though I wondered about everything at home, most especially my brother, I let those thoughts go for now. First, I had to figure out where I was. I moved for the first time since I had awoken, and heard a light clank coming from my right arm. Sitting up, I glanced down and couldn't help the sigh that escaped me at the sight of my auto-mail arm. I guess I never noticed. Rapping the knuckles of that hand against my left leg, the almost hollow clank that resounded confirming what was an easy guess. I sighed again and stood up, stretching my arms above my head and letting out a noise of contentment. Glancing around, I took in my surroundings. There were nothing but trees in sight. Moving over to a large tree limb that looked to have been blown off a nearby tree, maybe by my very arrival, I clapped my hands together and placed them against it.

Analyze. Deconstruct. Reconstruct.

A familiar and comforting blue light greeted my weary eyes, and I soon held aloft a black long sleeved shirt, the remains of the branch lying on the ground. Pulling it over my bare chest, I moved off in what I hoped to be a good direction, wasting no time in trying to find some civilization. Though I regretted not having my true arm and leg any longer, I was thankful that my pants and boots had made it with me. I was also thankful that no one was here to greet me. I don't know how I had arrived, and I certainly didn't feel like trying to explain myself to somebody. Absentmindedly transmuting my damp pants dry, I moved my pace to a jog and began my trek through the forest. Hoping to find some kind of town or city before nightfall, I was pleasantly surprised when only an hour after the start of my trip I stumbled across something I certainly didn't expect.

The forest ended abruptly and I found in front of me the largest city I had ever seen. It sprawled across the land and held within it tall spires made of glass and steel. The smell of the sea told me what was on the other side of it. A coastal city the likes of which I had never seen. I was in awe of it. I stood there slack jawed for I don't know how long taking in the breathless sight. I'm an experienced world traveler and I knew one thing for certain after seeing this. I was definitely nowhere near my home anymore. Taking a deep breath, I moved toward the edge of the city, ready to see what kind of place this was. Following what appeared to be the best paved road ever constructed by man, I did my best not to stare like a dumbass at some vehicles traveling down it in styles I had never seen. And certainly never in a quantity I had ever seen. Trucks and cars, though not impossible for civilians to have, were made in military factories almost exclusively for the use of our state military. The rest walked or used horse-drawn carriages. In the last ten minutes I had seen more styles of vehicle than I thought possible. Roofless numbers that looked sleek and built for speed, large behemoths that looked four times as tall as me hauling trailers longer than most houses were wide, and angry sounding trucks that sounded as if they needed to have an entire overhaul of the exhaust system just to name a few.

After walking for another hour towards a city that seemed to be getting no closer, I finally grasped just how truly huge it was. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined such a thing and being an alchemist I required a fair bit of imagination. Getting there was going to take the rest of the day. Or it least that's what I hoped. With it being overcast I couldn't be too sure on how close it was to dusk. Resigning myself to what was sure to be a tiring walk, I was surprised when a comparatively older looking vehicle pulled to the side of the road not much further in front of me. An arm reached out of the driver's window and waved at me. Moving to the side opposite the road I leaned down and was again surprised when the window started moving down on its own in a smooth and steady motion. It was mechanical then. Some kind of electronic system most likely. Peering in, I met the brown eyes of a grizzled looking man giving me a slightly neutral but welcoming look.

" _You look like you need a ride m'boy_." I blinked. I hadn't understood anything he had said.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're saying." He blinked back at me and sighed. I'm guessing he didn't either. He shrugged and smiled at me, gesturing me into his car. I grinned and opened the door, hopping in with a quick "Thank you."

Though he didn't understand me, I'm guessing he got the message when he smiled and nodded. With that, we were back on the road and making our way towards the city. A couple of minutes into the drive he fiddled the knobs of what I assumed was a radio until a guitar and a warbling voice filled the inside of the car. I leaned back and stared out the window, enjoying the rest and the ride. Soon enough, we were past the edge of the city and well onto the roads of the city itself. I stared almost unblinking at the sights outside that thin pane of glass. Glowing billboards and masses of people making their way through their lives. Vehicles crowded one another on the wide stretches of road. I looked down at the door and pressed the little button with what looked like a window on it and down rolled my window. The sounds and smells of the city smacked me in the face. Exhaust and trash and food intermingling with the smell of people, creating something truly… unique. Loud blaring of horns and the melting mass of thousands of voices.

I was nearly overwhelmed. After a short journey through the city and taking in yet another new culture, we pulled up in front of a three-story building dwarfed by the buildings around it. The old man driving the car got my attention and pointed right at the building, waving me off to go inside. I raised an eyebrow and nodded, stepping out of the car. Waving as the man drove off, I turned around and went towards the building, pulling open one of the doors and stepping inside. Blinking for what I'm sure was one of the last few times for the next week, I let an absolutely shit eating grin cross my face. He had taken me to a library.

As it turns out, it wasn't hard to find a book to translate my language. After speaking what I'm sure seemed like nonsense to the person at the front desk, I was lead straight to a section of the library and handed a book by the librarian that, happy days, contained a word to word translation of the local tongue and my language, called German here. Almost immediately I headed towards what I found to be the history section. A few hours there gave me the troubling news that I was not only nowhere near my home, I wasn't even on the same world. The books spoke of world wars and people with amazing abilities called super heroes and super villains. Maps showed completely different landmasses and there was no mention of Amestris or anything surrounding it. After another hour of panicking I continued my studies.

Super powers. So far beyond what I knew of science that I could hardly wrap my head around it. Never let it be said though that I won't try to understand almost anything. And so my studies continued, much like they had when I was learning anything else new. No interruptions and no breaks. Before I knew it, someone who looked to work there was telling me the library is closing and I had to leave. I thanked the man at the front desk in what I now knew to be English and made my way out.

Stepping out I looked around and for the first time realized my problem. What the hell was I going to do about a place to sleep? Food would probably be a good idea too. I sighed and moved towards a street that seemed to have a lot of alleyways, knowing the fastest way to go about this. I'd like to say sure enough I was soon attacked and thus had some extra money, but it was another hour before someone finally made a move at me. Though I don't like to admit it, being… height challenged did make me a good target.

"Wallet and cellphone you little shit, make it quick." Twitching at the height crack but wanting to move on with this I decided to do this quickly. Before another move could be made by the thug I grabbed the hand clutching my shirt and twisted it, driving the thug to his knees to avoid any major pain. Snapping his arm at the elbow using the forearm of my auto-mail, I then drove his head into a brick wall just as he was inhaling to scream.

"Sorry." I mumbled out. Can't be too careful with violent people. It's unfortunate but lessons really need something to help them stick. Searching the unconscious man provided a folded leather item and a thick roll of the local currency. Always know what you need for where you're at. The currency was one of the fifth or sixth things I looked up. Moving down the road I then headed towards what seemed to be a semi-busy dinner place. Get food where the locals congregate. They'll have something good. Sitting before my first ever cheeseburger and fries, I inhaled it and dug in. Delicious.

Turns out what I later learned was called a wallet held even more of the local currency. I guess I had lucked upon a somewhat successful thief. Almost done with my meal, I felt and heard a very defining thing in my life. The vibrations of combat. Of debris hurled and bodies thudding. Of something dangerous going down. I had to investigate.

A/N: Figured this was a good place to stop the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hightailed it out of the diner and followed the noise of combat as fast as I could. Shoving through people moving in a panic in the opposite direction, I made it two blocks before I could see anything to match the noise. And when I did, I couldn't help but stop in shock. Reading about these amazing people with powers was one thing, but seeing it was definitely something else. As I watched, a pointy eared green boy was flipping over a large Neanderthal looking man. Mid-flip he changed into a green gorilla and grabbed the ogre's shoulders. Finishing the flip, he used his weight and momentum to launch the man forward at high speed. Mid-air, the ogre suddenly and violently changed directions when a blue beam of… something slammed into him, throwing him into the side of a building. Following the trail of the beam led my eyes to a large dark skinned teen who looked to be more than half machine, grinning in triumph.

Before the ogre could move, the green gorilla was on him, dragging him to his stomach and locking his arms behind his back, subduing him. To the left, a very brightly colored boy who looked as if his favorite color was rainbow was locked in combat with a pink haired, pale-skinned girl. With agility that nearly rivaled my own, he dodged bolts of some pink energy. Throwing out red spinning blades to catch some breathing room, he moved back and the pink haired girl dodged to the right, straight into the waiting arms of three steel bars wrapped in black energy that immediately wrapped around her arms, legs and shoulders. All movement for her ceased and she dropped to the ground with a thud and a clang, spouting what sounded like very well thought out vulgarities towards the red and green teen. A disk of that same black energy appeared on the ground and out of it rose a large black raven. The energy dissipated and left a slight looking person in a dark blue hooded cloak standing next to the spiky haired teen.

They seemed to relax and started conversing. I could only catch every fourth word but they seemed to think they were safe for the moment. I could say they were proven wrong when I heard a clank above me but they weren't. Glancing up, I caught sight of what looked to be a toddler with four giant metal spider legs sprouting out of a pack on his back making his way along the side of a building towards them. Before I could shout any kind of warning an orange skinned girl that looked to be the same age as the rest of them appeared and ripped the pack straight from his back. The two teens seemed unsurprised and the orange one carried the toddler by the scruff of his neck to the red and green one, who pulled some handcuffs from his belt and slapped them on the toddler.

I figured that the winners were the heroes when all the action stopped and they simply talked amongst themselves until a few trucks with flashing lights atop them appeared. The local law authority judging by the uniforms of those who jumped out of them. After getting the would-be villains bound and into one of the trucks, the locals took the statements of the heroes and left. The heroes gathered themselves and left as well, leaving me and a few other witnesses behind to take in everything that had happened.

So these were super heroes. They moved like a well-oiled machine, full of trust in each other. It made me think of my brother. I missed him. I don't know if I would even see Alphonse ever again. It made my chest hurt but I had to do what I could to get to know this place. It could very well be my home for the rest of my life. Moving off, I decided to find myself some sort of place to sleep back closer to that library. I'd be spending almost all my free time there after all. Finding a likely place, I crashed into the bed I paid for and slept for the first time in a new world.

And so it went. Dividing my time between the library learning the history and science of this world and trolling the alleys whenever I needed more cash, I passed a month's time in this strange new world. So far advanced of anything in my old world, there was never a lack of anything new to learn. Now holding a respectable knowledge of the English language, I finally gathered enough cash to pick up one of the most useful things I had ever seen. What they called a tablet, it had a satellite uplink, giving me access to more knowledge than I could ever dream of. I spent the next week asking the local thugs some very poignant questions about where I could get some identity papers. Back in my old world, identity is a very important thing, especially for a State Alchemist. I needed those to not only blend in better, but to make travel much easier. Lo and behold, a week after meeting a man who seemed to live in front of a computer screen, I had an ID and a birth certificate from what I would now call the country of my origin. German born Edward Elric was ready to see more of this world.

It was time to move on. The Teen Titans of Jump City had the villains of this place well in hand and I truly had no reason to stick around other than worry. Worry of this strange place and what I would see. So I left, packing up the few clothes and items I had managed to collect into a backpack, not letting any kind of fear stop me from leaving anymore. A cheap moped my means of transportation, I followed the southern road out of the city and towards the next city on the map. This is how I spent the next few weeks of my time, studying from my tablet when I wasn't on the move and taking in the sights. My zigzagging across the country side on my journey of knowledge came to a sudden stop in a very interesting city where some very interesting things happened. A city called Gotham.

A/N: Don't own. Enjoy. I realized halfway through this that I want a conflict that will move the rating up to M in the next chapter. It will be changed when chapter three is posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had acquired a red hooded jacket to replace my overcoat weeks ago, and walking the gloomy streets of Gotham I was quite thankful for it. This city seemed so dark and dangerous that I felt I needed as many layers as possible to separate myself from it. I was not in one of the richer parts of the city, as I couldn't afford it, and the part of the city I could afford had every third street light broken. The shadows separating the safety of the light seemed to represent the many aspects of the city quite well. My hood drawn over my head, I kept my eyes peeled for any kind of danger.

It was not my eyes that caught a hint of danger, but my ears. I had been in this city for six hours, but I had never expected to hear this though it was not a sound new to me.

"Hehehehe look at what we've got here Harley!"

"It's a cute little kid, Mistah J!" I don't know who this Mistah J was but that laugh reminded me far too much of Barry the Chopper.

"I'm not a little kid assholes! Get out here and say that to my face!" It got to me every time. My stance shifted and I got ready to move. With a laugh that crazy the owner could only be dangerous. It held the kind of insanity that could only find true enjoyment in the pain of others.

"Well he's got a mouth on him don't he Harls? Maybe if you had eaten your Wheaties kid, this wouldn't be a problem." With that a clown with a smile as large as Envy's stepped out of the shadows. Following behind him was a woman dressed as a jester. Purple suit and a red and black leotard. I could easily assume that these two were more dangerous than the average thug. "Hey kid, did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off?" I grimaced. "He's all right now!" He broke out into a loud and long laugh, the jester next to him chuckling in amusement. I didn't find it as funny. In the middle of his laugh he peeked at me and then broke off abruptly. "Shorty, when I tell a joke," I mumbled a fuck you, "you laugh. That's the point of jokes. If you're not laughing, then I'm not doing my job." He took a lecturing pose, one hand at the other arms elbow and a finger pointed in the air. "You can't take everything so seriously. Frowning like that will only give you wrinkles." He spread his arms wide. "But don't worry, the one, the only… pause for dramatic effect… JOKER is here to make sure you have a smile on your face!" The harlequin gave a clap and cheered.

"I knew who you were as soon I could see you, asshole."

"You're famous Mistah J!"

"I am absolutely ecstatic my reputation precedes me!" It did too. I had read about the Joker all the way back in Jump City, and the man was scary. Which means that I couldn't hesitate. Hands clenching, I darted forward, ready to try and have his face meet the back of his head by way of auto-mail express. The harlequin, Harley Quinn of course, moved to intercept me. Which is what I had expected. She cart-wheeled forward, trying to plant a kick in my face. Just as she reached me I moved to just the right of her, and as she passed me I drove my auto-mail arm as hard as I could directly into her stomach. She faltered and dropped, holding her stomach and gasping for breath.

I had studied as much as I could about the heroes and villains of this world, and from what I had extrapolated from the information on Harley Quinn and the Joker, their plans were more dangerous than they were. I couldn't hesitate and I couldn't give them a chance to think. I wasn't expecting this encounter but I was not going to let them move on with whatever they were doing.

"Hey! No one hits Harley but me!" I glanced at the Joker and couldn't help but grimace again. He had an almost comically large revolver aimed directly at my head and a large and very dangerous smile plastered across his face. Before I could move, he pulled the trigger. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that I let out when a flag with the word "BANG!" written across it was all that popped out. "Hehe whoops, wrong gun. Let's try that again." As he dropped the gun and started reaching into his jacket, I clapped my hands together, the sound of it echoing up and down the street. I don't know why it did that, but an Alchemist who had seen the gate, who could complete a transmutation circle with nothing but their body, always had an echoing clap when doing so. Drawing my hand down my right arm, a blade shot out of my sleeve in a flash of blue lightning, tearing through my ever present glove.

The sound of the unnatural clap and the sight of the blade made the joker pause, and I took the opportunity it provided to move forward again, ready to drive my blade into his throat. He was ready though, and dived to the side just as I reached him. Fighting the Batman must have taught him to expect the unexpected. Moving after him, I kicked out, hoping to slow him down. He dodged so I spun and kicked again, my heel driving into the side of his face. It had not, apparently, taught him much of hand to hand combat. But it had taught him to take any opportunity provided. Like a fool, I didn't follow the kick through, and he used that chance to finally get his gun out. He grinned a wide eyed grin and pulled the trigger. Flipping to the side, I ran in an arc towards him, my right arm held in front of my face to block any bullet I didn't dodge. Six shots later I was completing my arc and his gun was empty.

The joker lost his smile, "You need to learn to hold still, you little punk." He drew a knife and readied himself just as I reached him. He stabbed forward and I dodged under his arm. I wasn't going to drag this out. Too many harsh lessons with far too many evil men and woman had made me far from hesitant to end a monster like this.

I drove my blade straight into his chest.

Twisting my wrist and ripping it out, I backed away from him, trying to avoid being completely covered in his blood, staring at what I had done. Wide-eyed, he stumbled back, a dumbfounded look on his face. He fell.

"It's," he coughed, a wet sound, "supposed to be… Batman. Not… like this." He wheezed for a second longer, then shuddered and lay still.

First and foremost, I was a State Alchemist. After that, I was a soldier. I had seen deaths before, many of them very gruesome. I have seen so many horrifying things, things that still give me nightmares whenever I sleep. But through it all, I had always tried my hardest to not be the direct cause of a person's death. I tried to keep myself above that, to help all that I could on my journey with Alphonse. Even when fighting against the evils of humanity, I tried to hold myself back. But my journey had taught me something about all of that. Monsters aren't the same. Sometimes you have to destroy those monsters… and sometimes, its people that are the monsters.

I heard a warbling cry behind me and glanced back. Harley Quinn had struggled up and was stumbling her way to Joker's body.

"Mistah… J…" I stepped out of her way, making no move to stop her. She stumbled forward and practically fell next to his body, her arms stretched over him, her shoulders trembling. Great heaving sobs shuddered through her body as she cried her grief over her dead love. I could only look down at the bloody blade sprouting out of my sleeve, and tried not to cry myself. This was the first time I had ever directly killed another human being.

Whenever I had looked at someone across a battlefield, I had always known that there where others who cared for my enemy. Loved ones they held close and cherished, even when things were so twisted. Now, I could see the direct consequences of my actions through the grief of the woman who loved him. Though I don't think the relationship they shared was any kind of good, it was still theirs. I clapped for what I hoped was the last time that night, and returned my arm to normal.

Now all I could do was stare at the sobbing woman trying to gather her lover into her arms, mumbling sweet nothings to him through her tears. I don't know what they were doing here and I hoped to never find out whatever their plan was. I could only hope that this would put a stop to it. I have never believed in the saying "if all it takes is one death to spare a thousand, then it must be done," and I hope I never will. But in this moment, I could certainly see some of the romantic notions some people have about it.

A rustling behind me caused me to turn again, not surprised at all at who was there. I could extrapolate very little about what this man, but what I did know or guess made him scarier than known facts about Superman. If he decided to become evil, I had no doubt he had a plan for everything that might stand in his way.

The Batman.

He just stood there in shock, though I couldn't be certain, staring at Harley and the Joker gathered in her arms. He made no movement towards me or them. Just stared. I think I even saw him pinching himself. He finally tore his eyes away from them and looked at me. I almost stepped back as a chill went up my spine, but held myself still.

"What happened?" His voice, deep and gravely, shuddered through me. I'm ashamed to say that the first sound I made was a squeak. Clearing my throat, I told him. It was his presence, but at the time I hadn't really noticed. The words came structured, almost like my old military reports. Short and to the point.

"I was walking down the street when I heard laughter. I told whoever it was to come out and they did. After seeing who they were I moved to engage. I subdued Harley Quinn first and advanced on the Joker. He fired a fake pistol first, then tried to pull a real one. I kicked him in the face. He managed to pull it and started to fire. I did my best to dodge, moved closer and drew my blade. He drew his and swung at me. I dodged and stabbed him in the chest."

He seemed to ponder my words for a moment then asked, "When you saw that it was the Joker and Harley Quinn, why didn't you run away?"

"It was the Joker and Harley Quinn," was my immediate response, as if that answered his question, and it kind of did. He nodded. The only way to really avoid any kind of villain was to pray to be ignored, or not anywhere near them in the first place. The Joker was never known to ignore anyone.

He glanced at Harley before looking at me and holding out his gloved hand. "Give me your knife. It will be needed for evidence." I hesitated, and Batman's eyes narrowed, but his hand stayed there expectantly. Lifting my right arm up, I showed him my bare steel hand. Then I drew back my sleeve past my elbow to display my auto-mail arm in half glory. His eyes widened minutely and he mumbled, "Armor?"

I shook my head. "It's my arm, the blade comes out of my forearm for self-defense."

"Show me."

I hesitated again and said, "Everything's kind of… twitchy right now. I'd rather do it until after all of this is wrapped up." He stared me down for longer than I felt comfortable but finally nodded and let the subject drop. Not a few seconds later police cars and ambulances pulled up to the scene and things were slowly wrapped up. Questions asked, statements made and evidence collected, this seemed to be a pretty smooth process. There was only one hiccup.

An officer asked me for the weapon, wearing rubber gloves and holding a bag. Batman interceded before I could say anything, "The weapon is an integral part of this boy's prosthetic arm and necessary for its function. I will collect an imprint of it myself and bring it to the precinct later tonight." With his talk done, Batman just stared at the officer, expecting him to comply. And after some hesitance and a few words not started, comply he did. Thing were wrapped up and everyone slowly made their way to wherever they were needed, Harley Quinn herself in a patrol car making her way to Arkham Asylum.

After everything was cleared, Batman walked away from me with a quick, "Follow me," and made his way down the road. Grumbling but complying, I followed. He turned a corner five minutes later and a light shined out as he entered, his shadow playing across the building from the alley he entered. I turned the corner myself and froze. Sitting there was the Batmobile. An intricate piece of machinery, if it had a personality I'd say it would look angry. The roof slid back and he hopped in. The only thing I could do was follow. Well, I could leave, but I don't think he would be very happy. And I don't think the things that make him unhappy get to be very happy. So I jumped in as well. He threw a long strip of black cloth into my lap as soon as I was settled.

"Wrap that tightly around your eyes and don't peek. I'll know if you do."

"Why?"

"Because I told you too," was the gravely reply. I grumbled again and complied again. I didn't want to fight this man. When he was sure I had followed his instructions explicitly, we were off. Though the Batmobile felt like it moved fast and had more horsepower than the horse races, its engine was quieter than a puppy, no growl signifying its movement. After an indeterminate amount of time, we pulled to a stop and the canopy moved from above me. There was a rustle from Batman and his presence was gone. I removed the blindfold and pulled myself out of the car, taking a look around at what appeared to be his operations center. My eyes finally came to rest on Batman, who stood not three feet from me, his eyes narrowed and jaw set.

"You're hiding something about what happened, and I want answers." His face held no room for argument. I gulped and prepared myself for a long explanation.

A/N: Story's picking up more now. Not as gruesome as I was expecting before I started this chapter but changed to M anyway.

Yes, he said "pause for dramatic effect" out loud


End file.
